


Oddly Familiar

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, callbacks to 3x22 - Neighborhood Watch, sass and banter, snark a go-go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: When in the process of moving in together, Kensi spots something old - and oddly familiar - in their mingled belongings. Frankly, she's startled Deeks still has the damn things, but since he does she's determined to get some use out of them.





	Oddly Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fulfillment for tumblr user heather9979 on April 25, 2016.

Kensi shuffled into their new bedroom with what  _had_ to be the millionth box she’d carried today cradled in her arms. She dropped it unceremoniously on the bed before pulling up the hem of the long-ago pilfered LAPD t-shirt she was wearing and using it to wipe the sheen of sweat from her forehead.

Getting a new, bigger place together had  _seemed_  brilliant when she’d first floated the idea to Deeks a few months ago, but after schlepping over the majority of her possessions from their old house and even a few things from her storage unit, she was starting to have a few regrets.

(Not about Deeks, or about living together – which they were already doing, and it was  _wonderful_  – but about how much damn stuff she had to move. She would  _never_  admit it to him, but maybe Deeks’ teasing about her packrat tendencies had a point.  _Maybe_.)

Determined to get through putting away the items in the box she’d brought up with her before seeing if she could coax Deeks into taking a break for lunch, she leaned over the box and grabbed a couple of pairs of shoes off the top. She turned towards the closet that was already partly filled with Deeks’ belongings, contemplating the best spot to nestle her footwear when something odd – and oddly  _familiar_  – caught her eye from where it was tucked away on the closet’s highest shelf.

Dropping the shoes abruptly to the carpet, she stretched up on her tiptoes and reached to the back of the shelf. Snagging the item in question, she brought it down in front of her where she could examine it more closely. Sure enough, it was exactly what she’d thought it was. Memories of the first time she’d “moved in” with Deeks – including Russian sleeper agents, sex-crazed neighbors, and playing house with her then-platonic partner – flitted through her mind as she stared at the pair of fuzzy handcuffs Deeks had somehow liberated from Brett and Polina’s sex dungeon once upon a time.

 _I still don’t know how he had time to grab these_ , she mused as she turned them over slowly.  _Or why in the world he still has them…_

Unpacking forgotten, Kensi turned and moved towards the bedroom door, calling out to her boyfriend as she headed back downstairs, the handcuffs still firmly in her grip. “Hey Deeks? I need to ask you something.”

His voice carried back to her from where he was working in their new kitchen, slightly muffled by the distance between them. “Can it wait a sec, babe? I’m kinda tied up right now.”

Kensi’s fingers flexed on the handcuffs as she chuckled to herself. “Not yet, you’re not,” she muttered under her breath, her lips curling into a smirk.

 _Oh yeah_ , she thought,  _we’re **definitely**  taking a lunch break. A long one._


End file.
